Haze Shenron
|Race=Shadow Dragon |Date of birth=May 12, Age 750 (wish is made) |Date of death=Age 790 (revived around Age 889) Around Age 889 |FamConnect= Black Smoke Shenron (boss) Syn Shenron (comrade/fusee) Nuova Shenron (comrade) Eis Shenron (comrade) Rage Shenron (comrade) Oceanus Shenron (comrade) Naturon Shenron (comrade) Upa (wish responsible for existence) }} Haze Shenron (二星龍, Ryan Shinron; lit. "Two-Star Dragon") is the first Shadow Dragon fought by Goku and Pan during the Shadow Dragon Saga. He is the Two-Star Dragon and represents the element of pollution or toxicity. He was born when Upa (one of Goku's old friends) wished his father, Bora, back to life after being killed by Mercenary Tao. Biography Although he seems to have tremendous durability, Haze Shenron is physically the weakest of the Shadow Dragons; he felt a great amount of pain when a single brick fell on his foot, and Pan was able to completely dominate him by herself. However, his elemental abilities are his trump card; the pollution he generates slowly weakens normal beings, so while he remains relatively weak when it comes to scouter readings, his opponents gradually weaken until he is able to overpower them. However, his pollution has no effect on non-organic beings, such as the Machine Mutant Giru. After his pollution brings Goku and Pan to manageable levels of power, Haze Shenron beats up the heroes and throws them into a polluted lake. Unfortunately for him, Giru drags them both to a fresh water geyser, which Goku and Pan blow up to clear the lake of Haze's pollution. With his only advantage gone, the Two-Star Dragon is destroyed when Goku and Pan combine Kamehamehas to blast him into the water. Power Haze is arguably the weakest among the Shadow Dragons. He is shown injured by a brick falling onto his foot and is easily knocked around by Pan. He is only proficient in battle after his element of toxicity/pollution has taken its toll on his enemies, and even then with their ki completely drained he still takes time to finish them off. His frailness makes him more a comic relief than an actual foe. Overall, his endurance more than his raw power is what prevents to be taken lightly by his opponents and by the time they discover his strategy it might be already too late to defeat him. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Pollution' – The ability to pollute an area, which slowly weakens the energy of people until they are powerless. In the 18th Dragon Ball Heroes promotional movie, he spreads the poison from his mouth. **'Strength Drain' – Haze Shenron's pollution slowly drains the energy of beings who are inside it. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'High Endurance' – Despite his low power, Haze Shenron has very high endurance, likely so that he can survive against his foes until his pollution takes effect. *'Tail Attack' – Haze Shenron attacks with his tail. Haze used this attack several times during his fight with Pan and Goku. *'Dragon Large Vibration' – Haze fires a rainbow Mouth Energy Wave. Named in the Dragon Ball Heroes, and called Rainbow Glistening Shot in Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Afterimage Technique/Rapid Movement' – A technique that uses short bursts of extreme high speed movement, that moves faster than the opponent can sense. Haze Shenron's version is named Accelerated Escape in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Bear Block' – A forearm block used against Pan. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Round Throw' – A grapple throw used on Pan and Goku. He grabs the opponent, spins them around, and throws them or rolls them like a bowling ball. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Possession' – Used in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga. First used to possess Rezok, and then used to possess Fasha. While possessing Fasha, he make her utilises her Hunting Arrow technique. *'Unnamed spike shooting technique' – A technique used by Super Haze Shenron in Victory Mission, Haze Shenron twirls his spiked shoulder pads, launching many spikes at his opponent. *'Dark Dragon' – Haze Shenron channels the power of Black Smoke Shenron and fires a huge wave of dark ki. This attack is a Card Action Ability for the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball Heroes. Transformation In the 21st chapter of the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, after being forced out his host's body, Haze Shenron takes on a "Super" form thanks to Oceanus Shenron in order to face the Frieza's race Hero Froze himself. Haze Shenron has this form as of Jaaku Mission 8 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances Haze Shenron is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Chafurin *FUNimation dub: Brad Jackson *Italian dub: Pietro Ubaldi *Brazilian dub: Nestor Chiesse Trivia *Haze Shenron is one of the two Shadow Dragons (along with Oceanus Shenron) that Goku did not use his Super Saiyan 4 form against. Gallery See also *Haze Shenron (Collectibles) ca:Haze Shenron Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:GT characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased